supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Japan
'Japan '''is an Island nation in east Asia. It is an Asian country where many supercentenarians (but not as much as the USA) were born in. All Japanese people are oriental. For the third season of Ben and Toad's Contest, there will be a few people from Japan being contestants. Japan has a lot of verified living supercentenarians. Sports Japan made a joint bid with South Korea to host the 2002 FIFA World Cup; but Japan lost to eventual third-placed team Turkey in the round of 16. The men's team qualified for every World Cup since 1998 and the women's team won the 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup. The women's team again faced the US in the 2015 final, but the USA avenged their 2011 loss. Kei Nishikori made Japanese men's tennis history by making the final of the 2014 US Open to face Marin Cilic. The final was considered to be "the match of underdogs". BATC On Ben and Toad's Contest, for the first season 1, only one contestant came to play the show, Jiroemon Kimura, at age 115. At the age of 115 years, 156 days at the time the show started, he was the oldest contestant to play, breaking Priscilla Presley's record of 67 years at the time of filming. For the April 20, 2013 show, the show will take place in Kyotango in Kyoto and the sign will say "Priscilla Presley lives there.". The most famous landmark in Japan is Mount Fuji. On Feburary 2, 2013, one week before Sou Osada died, Kimura won the season. The world's oldest man ever hails from that country and has died. There has been more than 250 verified supercentenarians from Japan, but less than 500. List of Prefectures Main article: List of Japanese prefectures Ben and Toad's Contest Japan sent their season 1 contestant, Jiroemon Kimura until he was replaced by Viktor Ahn after his death. However the BATC rules require they need to be 13 and older and under 110. Notable Dead Pool Picks This is the list of notable Derby Dead Pool picks from Japan (born or died). Obit (will have one at time they die): *Misao Okawa *Olivia de Havilland *Joan Fontaine *Kama Chinen *Kamato Hongo *Jiroemon Kimura *Tomoji Tanabe No Obit: *Yoshino Ide *Mitsue Nagasaki *Terue Ashida *Yoshino Tanaka *Takashi Hattori Supercentenarians ''Main Article: List of Japanese supercentenarians *Anonymous Japanese supercentenarian (born 1900) Jiroemon Kimura, born 19 April 1897, was born in Kyotango, Kyoto Prefecture and died in Kyotango, Kyoto Prefecture due to natural causes. He held the world's oldest person title upon the death of Dina Manfredini on December 17, 2012 and the oldest living man upon the death of Walter Breuning on 14 April 2011, five days before his 114th birthday. Kimura is now 116. Since Kyotango is home to him and most of Ben and Toad's Contest's contestants, it's open. He plays Ben and Toad's Contest, at age 115, he's the oldest contestant to play the show and he is friends with Melissa Joan Hart and he was fired from Ben and Toad's Contest in week 20, the finale. They came to Ben and Toad's Contest very often. Fired from Island Contest in day 6. Despite going home early from Island Contest, Vera Lynn's face at the elimination is sad. Mitsue Nagasaki, born 18 September 1899, was born in Kumatoto and then she moved to Hiroshima. Misawo Okawa, born 5 March 1898, lives in Osaka Prefecture, got the world's oldest living woman upon the death of a Japanese supercentenarian Koto Okubo on January 12, 2013, on Kirstie Alley's 62nd birthday. She is the world's oldest person alive since Jiroemon Kimura shockingly passed, missed the Unlucky 13 bonus by one day. Although Kimura was picked on the DDP in 2013 by 47 teams, he was picked about the same number of teams as Clive Dunn. She is also the country's oldest living woman also upon the death of Ben and Toad's Contest former damp co-host Koto Okubo. Koto was also born in Japan. TWO EGGS CALL YOU! Category:Countries Category:Asian countries Category:Supercentenarian countries Category:World's most populous countries Category:Summer host nations Category:Host nations Category:FIFA World Cup Category:Asia Category:AFC